There exists many types of baby strollers and there are also many types of snow sliding devices, including sliding carpets. Typically, baby strollers have wheels and, as there are horse drawn sleighs for use in winter, there are also sleigh strollers for use on snow. Although there are kits and various attempts at converting a wheel stroller to a stroller that can be used on snow, they are either too complicated to install or unreliable.